<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Die For by thebluesthour</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29265888">To Die For</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebluesthour/pseuds/thebluesthour'>thebluesthour</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Yeonbin Oneshots For the Soul [76]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Established Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Moving In Together, Soft Choi Yeonjun, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Whipped Choi Soobin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:39:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29265888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebluesthour/pseuds/thebluesthour</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeonjun finally moves in with Soobin.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Yeonbin Oneshots For the Soul [76]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>142</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To Die For</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>PLEASE READ</p><p>Heyyyyy guys. </p><p>This is technically a sequel to my fic "To Live For" but you don't have to read it to know what's going on. </p><p>I'm so sorry, my inspiration is GONE right now. I literally wrote like three stories and hated all of them so much and I almost didn't even post this because I don't really like it either, but I wanted to give you guys a little something. </p><p>Posts may be further apart until I get my drive back, I hope you can understand. I'd rather take my time and produce something good than just half-ass it and give you something less than you deserve. Hopefully my inspiration returns soon! </p><p>As well, I promise I haven't forgotten about Crossroads, its just fallen privy to my lack of inspiration as well. I'll work on an update for it next. I'm also going to clean up the series as well, including combining some fics that have multiple parts into just one with multiple chapters instead. So, if you see any missing, check the original fic first! </p><p>I hope you guys are doing well. </p><p>Not edited.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soobin couldn’t keep the smile off his face. Today was the day. Yeonjun was moving in with him. It had been a long time coming, and both boys had been patiently waiting until it was the right time, and that time had finally arrived. Yeonjun’s parents were the reason it had taken so long, the two of them unwilling to let Yeonjun move out on his own until he had successfully completed his first year of college.</p><p>            Seeing as he passed his exams a few weeks ago, Soobin had been eagerly counting down the days until his boyfriend would finally be able to get out of his toxic household and move into Soobin’s apartment permanently.</p><p>            Yeonjun’s parents weren’t the most open to the idea of Yeonjun moving in with two other boys close to his age, one of whom was his boyfriend, but whatever Yeonjun said to persuade them seemed to do the trick. His parent’s kind of scared Soobin, and he actually hadn’t ever met them before, but he supposed he was grateful they finally released their hold on their son, at least by a fraction. They still controlled every aspect of his soon-to-be professional life, and while Soobin wished he could fix that, he understood his limitations.</p><p>            And besides, Yeonjun had been the happiest Soobin had seen him in a while, sending the younger photos of his room in boxes, marking off days on the calendar as the date got closer. Soobin was ridiculously excited too, unable to keep the smile off his face as he jumped around the apartment, probably annoying his roommate Hueningkai even more than usual. The younger fed off the energy though, and seemed just as excited. He looked up to Yeonjun, admired his strength and ability to stay positive, and he was looking forward to spending more time with him.</p><p>            The two roommates cleaned their apartment from top to bottom in preparation for Yeonjun, vowing to do weekly cleans when they realised just how <em>dusty</em> everything was. They then cleared out space in the bathroom for Yeonjun to put his things, and Soobin pushed all of his clothes to one side in his closet so that Yeonjun had room to hang his own.</p><p>            He already had a full drawer in Soobin’s dresser, and as Soobin stood in his room, he giggled. It was really, finally happening.</p><p>            No more sleeping alone, no more waiting to find out the next time to see each other, no more of any of it. They were going to live together, eat breakfast together every morning, study together, everything.</p><p>           </p><p>            The morning of, Yeonjun sent him a text saying that he was ready to be picked up. He didn’t have many things—his parents didn’t allow such materialistic items—and everything would be able to fit in the backseat of Soobin’s car and trunk. Soobin, already dressed and anxiously waiting, shot up at the message, screaming Kai’s name.</p><p>            “Hyuka! Yeonjun-hyung is ready!” he shrieked. He heard some banging from Kai’s room, and then the boy emerged, bright smile on his face. “I’m ready!” he announced, still pulling one of his shoes on. Soobin chuckled, grabbing his wallet and keys and slipping them into his jacket pocket.</p><p>            They both left then, giddy and excited, unable to keep from talking over each other as they discussed possible activities all three of them could do in the future as roommates.</p><p>            “Yeonjun-hyung is such a good cook, hyung, we’ll be eating like kings every night!” Kai exclaimed, bouncing in his seat as Soobin drove toward Yeonjun’s house—or former house. “Yah! I can cook too!” Soobin cried, shooting his dongsaeng a playful glare. Kai rolled his eyes, looking out the window as he laughed. Soobin only grinned, loving the cheerful atmosphere.</p><p>            They made it to Yeonjun’s five minutes later, and it was weird to be stopped directly in front of his house. Soobin was so used to stopping five houses down.</p><p>            Yeonjun was already running out from the garage, a beautiful smile on his face. Soobin turned the car off, Kai leaping out before him. He opened the door, stepping out just as Kai went straight up to Yeonjun and grabbed his hand, pulling on it a few times. “I’m so excited, hyung, I barely slept last night!” he screeched, voice piercing. Yeonjun flinched at the sound, but kept smiling, giving Kai’s hands a squeeze before looking over at Soobin.</p><p>            The boy stood just a couple feet behind Kai, a gentle smile on his face. Yeonjun blushed, eyes flickering away like always. Soobin giggled softly, going up and dropping a hand on Kai’s shoulder. “Why don’t you go start grabbing boxes, Hyuka?” he suggested. Kai looked over his shoulder, before nodding and looking back at Yeonjun. The eldest quickly turned, pointing to where only four boxes stood in the garage. Kai went toward them, and Soobin stepped into his place, giving Yeonjun another sweet smile.</p><p>            Yeonjun blushed again, but moved closer, keeping his eyes locked with Soobin’s. Soobin pulled him into his arms, and the boy melted into the embrace, resting his head on Soobin’s shoulder. Soobin held him close, running his fingers through his hair once, before resting his cheek on top of his head and closing his eyes for a moment. He let it seep into his veins, the reality of it all, the shift in their lives.</p><p>            “Yah! I’m really happy for you two, but can you please come help? These boxes are heavy!” Kai shrieked, effectively ending the sweet moment. Yeonjun jolted a bit, but Soobin could feel him smile against his neck, and Soobin only opened his eyes to stick his tongue out at the younger.</p><p>            They did separate though, and went to help Kai. Fifteen minutes later, everything was packed up and Kai was sitting in the backseat, barely fitting and complaining loudly about it. Yeonjun and Soobin walked hand-in-hand to the car, but Yeonjun stopped right before they got in, turning to look at the only home he had ever known.</p><p>            Soobin stopped with him, following his gaze, before giving his hand a squeeze. He didn’t say anything because nothing needed to be said, and after a few seconds Yeonjun gave him a smile and let go of his hand to get in the car. Once they were in and buckled, Soobin started to drive, glancing over at Yeonjun every now and then.</p><p>            The boy just kept smiling, staring out the window as he fiddled mindlessly with the sleeves of his cardigan. Kai was singing along obnoxiously to the radio and kicking Soobin’s seat, but Soobin didn’t even mind.</p><p>            Kai’s phone rang halfway through the drive and he answered, talking excitedly. Soobin was able to infer that he was speaking to Beomgyu and Taehyun, and hoped that they would still be able to come over to celebrate the move. He looked over at Yeonjun again, and the boy met his eyes, giving him a shy smile. Soobin returned it, and then focused back on the road.</p><p>           </p><p>            It took only two trips to get all of Yeonjun’s things up to the apartment and into Soobin’s room, and it was then that everything felt <em>real</em>. Kai left them to their devices—after giving Yeonjun another hug and a sweet tummy rub—and Soobin showed Yeonjun the spaces he had created for him. Yeonjun took it all in, before turning and looking at Soobin so fondly Soobin swore he about melted right into the floor.</p><p>            They then decided to go ahead and unpack everything, since it wasn’t much to begin with, and then they could take a nap before Beomgyu and Taehyun arrived that evening. Soobin pulled Yeonjun’s clothes out of the boxes, handing them to the elder to hang in the closet.</p><p>            He did his best not to look so happy about seeing his clothes next to Yeonjun’s, but he didn’t try very hard. It made Yeonjun giggle, so it was worth the slight embarrassment. Once his clothes were hung, it took only a few minutes for him to put his toiletries in the bathroom, his personal items on the shelf, and the rest of his things in the dresser drawer. They collapsed the boxes, and that was that.</p><p>            Soobin stood next to Yeonjun in his room, slipping an arm around his waist and kissing his temple. “You never have to leave ever again,” he whispered. He felt Yeonjun physically relax against his side, twisting a bit to hug him. “You have no idea how happy that makes me,” he replied, voice slightly muffled. Soobin hummed, kissing his forehead. “Should we take a nap in <em>our </em>bed?” he murmured.</p><p>            Yeonjun scoffed, pulling away and rolling his eyes. “You’re going to be so annoying about that, aren’t you?” he asked, raising a brow. Soobin giggled, covering his mouth. Yeonjun smiled back, before taking his shoes off and climbing onto the bed. Soobin closed their door and turned the light off, removing his shoes as well and getting into bed next to his boyfriend.</p><p>            He lied down, facing on his side and tracing the shape of Yeonjun’s face through the shadows. His eyes were still open, staring back at Soobin openly, piercing in the darkness. Soobin only gave him a soft smile, before opening his arms. Yeonjun didn’t hesitate before sliding into the embrace, easily tucking his face under Soobin’s chin. The two exhaled, relaxing into each other’s arms as they let sleep pull them under.</p><p> </p><p>            When Soobin woke up, Yeonjun wasn’t in bed with him. The younger sat up, rubbing his eyes as he looked around the dim bedroom. He felt a little groggy, but he was sure he’d be all better once he saw Yeonjun. Call him whipped, because that’s exactly what it was.</p><p>            He got out of bed slowly, scratching his side as he didn’t bother to do his hair and walked out. It wasn’t completely quiet in the apartment, the gentle hum of the television filling the air. Soobin rounded the corner, and was surprised to see all four of his best friends (including Yeonjun) sitting in the living room watching what appeared to be a Studio Ghibli movie.</p><p>            None of them noticed his entrance except for Taehyun, who was the only one in his line of sight, and the younger gave him a soft smile of greeting. His boyfriend, Beomgyu, was sitting sideways next to him in the loveseat, while Hueingkai and Yeonjun split the sofa. It was a calm scene, and it warmed Soobin’s heart to see his boyfriend spending time with his friends. It used to be difficult for him to socialise without the security of Soobin, but over time he had gotten less shy around them.</p><p>            Soobin decided to get a glass of water before joining them, his mouth a bit dry from his nap. As he pulled a glass out of the cabinet, the noise must have alerted the others to his presence, but only Yeonjun turned. Soobin met his eyes and gave him a sheepish smile, before turning back and trying to be quieter as he grabbed the water pitcher.</p><p>            A light padding of footsteps precluded the arrival of his boyfriend, and then Soobin felt a soft hand on his back. “Did you sleep well?” Yeonjun asked, voice as gentle as the water rushing out of the pitcher. Soobin nodded, putting the pitcher down and taking a drink. He felt Yeonjun’s eyes on him, his hand beginning to rub his back slowly. “When did ‘Gyu and Taehyunnie get here?” he asked.</p><p>            Yeonjun looked over his shoulder at them, still watching the movie silently, before turning back to Soobin. “A little over an hour ago, I let them up. I hope that’s okay?” he replied, looking at Soobin a little nervously.</p><p>            Soobin’s eyes widened, nodding quickly. “Of course it’s okay, hyung, this is your house too,” he reminded. Yeonjun blushed prettily, ducking his head and shuffling his feet. “Gonna have to get used to that,” he mumbled. Soobin chuckled, putting his glass down and sliding a hand around Yeonjun’s waist so he could pull him closer. The elder lifted his head, and Soobin leaned in, kissing him chastely. Yeonjun kissed back, shy at first, but more confident as the seconds passed.</p><p>            They parted after an acceptable amount of time, and Soobin pressed another small kiss to Yeonjun’s nose that made the elder blush. Soobin kept his arm around his waist, taking another swig of his water. “I had Beomgyu and Taehyun bring some groceries, do you…would you want to help me make dinner?” Yeonjun asked quietly.</p><p>            Soobin raised his brows, swallowing. “You want to cook? You really don’t have to, baby, we can just order in,” he offered. Yeonjun smiled, shaking his head. “I want to,” he promised. Soobin grinned and nodded, pulling Yeonjun flush against him. “Then, I’d love to help,” he giggled. Yeonjun beamed, before separating from Soobin and going to the fridge to get what he needed.</p><p>            As Soobin watched his boyfriend move around his—their—kitchen, his heart beat faster in his chest. He didn’t think he was ever going to get used to what he was witnessing. He hoped he never got used to it. Everything about Choi Yeonjun was an enigma, every part of him captured Soobin’s soul and held on so tight there was no chance of escape. And Soobin would happily be prisoner.</p><p>            Yeonjun caught him staring and blushed, looking down as he hid a smile. “What?” he asked, flustered. Soobin shook his head fondly, leaning against the counter. “I just really love you,” he replied.</p><p>            Yeonjun faltered, nearly dropping the measuring cup in his hand. His cheeks burned a bright red as he peeked over at Soobin through his bangs. “You really just like to say that out of nowhere, don’t you?” he accused. Soobin chuckled, pushing off the counter. “Mmm, it’s going to get ten times worse now that we live together,” he teased.</p><p>            The elder looked at Soobin, a smile spreading over his cheeks. “Poor Hyuka,” he whispered. Soobin giggled, reaching up and cupping Yeonjun’s cheek. “He’ll live,” he promised. Yeonjun hummed, nuzzling into Soobin’s hand. “I love you too, by the way,” he murmured. Soobin laughed loudly, pinching Yeonjun’s side. Yeonjun giggled too, swatting Soobin’s hand away.</p><p>            “Yah!” Beomgyu suddenly shouted. “Can you two be in love a little quieter please? Some of us are trying to watch the movie!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>